


wooyeol - an open sea between us

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 1.) wooyeol 2.) pranksters out pranking each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - an open sea between us

It’s been three weeks since Woohyun declared war and two days since Sungyeol turned Woohyun’s backyard pool into a massive tub of cherry flavored jell-o. 

He chuckles softly at the memory before nodding off on the schoolyard bench, he’s been cramming late at night for up coming exams and he decides that so is Woohyun, so he can take a minute or two to let his guard down to relax his eyes.

Sungyeol wakes up from his power nap to find his hand super-glued to a distressed Nam Woohyun’s, this day could not get any worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
